A Little Education
by lemony.club
Summary: For a very long time, she thought her baby wasn't interest in girls, and under the suggestion of her best friend, she decided to reach him about the joy of being with a woman. Sadly for her, Naruto decided to play dumb and attempted to push the boundary of this weird mother-son relationship to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Education (NarutoxKushina)**

This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

 **Story's context (for your information):**

For a very long time, she thought her baby wasn't interest in girls, and under the suggestion of her best friend, she decided to reach him about the joy of being with a woman. Sadly for her, Naruto decided to play dumb and attempted to push the boundary of this weird mother-son relationship to a whole new level. Adding on the urging of a manipulative fox in his head, things at home just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **Warning:** This is probably purely smut. It might contain unedited sexy time.

 **=[A Little Education]=**

"Are you sure, Mikoto?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. You have to quit dotting on him sooner or later," Mikoto responded and took a sip from her cup. "I've stopped with mine for a month now, and he grown up just like his father, manly, satisfying and very big… err… look at how much girls following him around."

"I don't know…" Kushina replied lowly. She found Mikoto was acting weird lately. "It's a bit weird for me to do it, don't you think?"

"I was like that. Waiting for stupid Fugaku to give Sasuke the talk, but he never did," Mikoto said. "I had to do it myself… and I'm glad that I did."

"But I think Minato is better suited for it," Kushina said.

"Look, do you want to have grandkids before you hit 40 or not?" Mikoto asked and took another sip. She had been drinking a lot of cream with her coffee daily. She liked it, day and night. It all started about half a month ago, and it was a good way to mask other cream and stain on her lips as well.

"Of course I do," Kushina responded with a sigh. Her son, Naruto, was the pride and joy. At a young age, he looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him. But because of that, he trained constantly and neglected what a boy at his young tender age should be doing – going on date and have a blast. Having a dream was a good thing, but raising a family was of priority. That was the reason she returned to civilian life and away from the bloodshed.

"Then you should teach him," Mikoto advised. "If you keep putting it off, it will be too late. Tell me, what does he do lately?"

"I'm not sure… he took off early in the morning and came back home very late, drenched with sweat and exhausted," Kushina responded. She was too busy with housework to chase after him each day, and the few times she did, she found him sitting in the forest alone. He was training no doubt. That was all he did. "I'm a bit worry that he burned himself out sooner or later."

"Sasuke was the same," Mikoto said. "Now, he's a shaping up a bit. What is it with men and fighting all the time?"

"I know. There are other things they could do with their free time instead of stabbing each other all the time. He could stab me at home instead. I would like that," Kushina said wishfully. She shook her head once she realized she was day dreaming.

Mikoto giggled when Kushina wiped her mouth and drained her cup.

"I think I'm going to go have a chat with our esteemed leader," Kushina said and took off in a whirlwind of leafs, leaving Mikoto behind. The black-haired woman paid attention to her son chatting to a crowd of girls instead of ditching them like before. When he noticed her, she gave him a wink, causing him to blush profusely.

"Sorry. Can I have a minute? I need to talk to my mum," Sasuke said and gave each girl a huge, making them squeal in delight.

 **– A Little Education –**

"Huh? Sure, why not," Minato said. His eyes remained focused on the piece of paper in front of him. "It would do him good."

"Were you listening to what I just said?" Kushina asked.

"Yes I did. Naruto, girls, lots of baby, okay. No objection here," Minato said and signed the document in front of him. He placed the document on the pile to his right and took another one from the pile to his left. He casted a quick glance at his wife before resuming his work with upmost diligent. He wanted to finish before the day end.

When a fist left an imprint on the document, buckling the table, Minato stopped and paid undivided attention to his wife. "Calm down, Kushina."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I am calm," Kushina roared. "And you haven't even given him the talk, you know. When are you going to give him the talk?"

"What talk? Oh that," Minato said. "I will when the time is right. I don't think he needed anyway. He will figure it out himself… eventually."

"Are you refusing to talk to your son about sex!?"

"I didn't say that. I just think there are better things for him to do," Minato said. He didn't really need to chase after any girls. They all came to him so he found it totally unnecessary. His son was well-liked in the Academy enough despite having such a low passing grade. There something odd going on with his chakra flow due to the nine-tail beast.

"Like what?"

"Training," Minato replied and blocked the punch from his wife. He sighed as the paper flew all over the room. "Okay. Tell you what, Kushina. If you can him thinking about something else other than training, I'm all for it. Just don't come here and unleash your frustration because he doesn't like to waste his time on girls."

 **– A Little Education –**

The conversation bothered her all the way to the compound. It was emptied as usual. Minato was stuck at work until very late while Naruto was doing whatever he was doing in the wood alone. Minato let it slip that her son found girls a waste of time. That was a huge problem.

What could she do to make him find them interesting?

Depressed, Kushina went to her bedroom and straightened her hair, counting the amount of strokes she needed to do so in order to occupy her mind. When she finished, she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She was getting older despite the longevity her clan granted her. Her son was getting older, and by the time he found girls interesting, they might not find him interesting anymore.

"Damn it! If you won't do it, I will!" Kushina shouted vexingly. She decided to follow Mikoto's advice on teaching her son about the wonder of girl before he turned queer. "And when I'm done with that idiot son of ours, I will teach you about who truly need a sex talk. When was the last time your dick actually worked, you baka!? Always come home late and dropped like a log until morning!"

Once she finishing ranting, she headed out the bedroom and entered her son's one. She dropped onto his bed and waited. The clock ticked very slowly, making her hazy. And by the time it hit 10 at night, the window facing the street pulled up.

"Damn that was tiring," Naruto muttered as he sneaked into his room from the window. He flinched when he saw his mum sleeping on his bed. "Wait, this is my room, right?"

"Apparently not," the voice in his mind said when he looked around to make sure. The last time he was drunk and sneaked into the wrong room and dropped on top of his mother without paying attention, it didn't go well. "A woman in your room, completely defenseless on your bed? I think she is asking to be raped. Do it! Do it!"

"Shut up. She's my mum, you goddamn perverted fox," Naruto growled. Ignoring the fox, he leaned over her and patted her face a few times. "Hey mum, get up. I need to snooze, and it's weird with you on my bed, you know."

Hearing a familiar voice, Kushina opened her eyes slow and rubbed her head like she had a massive hang over. What was in that drink Mikoto gave her in the morning? It must have been something very strong and slow reacting.

"Sochi?" Kushina uttered as she sat upright. "Why are you in my room?"

"This is my room! If you want to sleep, go back to your room," Naruto said. "Sorry for the outburst. I'm a bit tired today… I'm going to snooze. Already ate outside. Thanks for the meal anyway."

When Naruto dropped on the bed, Kushina remembered why she was in his room. She was waiting for him to get home so she could have a talk before he dozed off like usual. Today was a different kind of talk, however. "Wait a second. I need to talk to you. It's important!"

Naruto sighed against the bedding. He turned his head sideway. "If it's that important… what's up? Can't sleep? You were sleeping happily on my bed a minute ago. Maybe we should switch room. I don't mind sleeping in your room… ah, that came out wrong. Anyway, if this is about your birthday coming up next week. I didn't forget. Just didn't care. Hehe… just kidding. I was going to get you something nice because dad probably forgot and dumped it on me again, but it won't be a surprise if you ask about it."

He caught his breath. "How was your day? Mine was great, but probably not great as yours. Tell me all about it. I'm all ears." He blinked and looked at his mum, who was speechless. "Something is wrong?"

"No…" Kushina uttered. She didn't realize talking to him about her day have become a routine. Come to think of it. He didn't say anything when she was talking, just like his father. It was likely that he learned the trick from his father. Come in one ear and out the other!

"You're just like your father, you know that, Sochi?"

"Awesome," Naruto called out. He wanted to be like his father, reaching the absolute pinnacle of his ability and being recognized for it. He might become the youngest Hokage yet!

"No, not awesome," Kushina scolded. "If it wasn't for me, you would never be born you know?"

"Umm… thanks for bringing me into the world, mum," Naruto responded. He wasn't sure what else to say to that. It did take two people to make a person after all. "Dad helped too, I think."

Kushina paused for a moment. "I guess. Do you know any about girls?"

"Eh…?" Naruto was stunned. His mind raced about for a few seconds, connecting all the dots from the last few days. His dad did say something about girls repeatedly, but he always managed to steer the conversation away from that. He wasn't interesting in talking about girls with what little amount of time he had with his dad. He rather learned new techniques instead. "Is this the talk?"

"Yes," Kushina confirmed. "This is the talk, and since your father didn't want to do it, you get to have me instead."

Naruto raised his brow. It sounded weirdly wrong for a second. "I don't need the talk. I already know all the stuff by myself. Stick it in and pee, things like that."

"Stick it in and pee…?" Kushina was shocked. "Where did you learn that exactly?"

"Ummm…" Naruto mumbled. It was too embarrassing to say, especially to his mother. Furthermore, he didn't want his mother to know about the fox talking to him. "I don't know. I heard it in town."

"Well, it's wrong," Kushina said. "You don't just stick it in and pee. If you do that to me, I will castrate you."

"Yikes," Naruto blurted. He decided to just let her talk her heart out like usual. Once she ran out of thing to talk about, she would leave him alone. "Okay, maybe I don't know anything about girls. Can you tell me?"

Kushina took in a deep breath. She then went through all the steps of reproduction as she could muster without making everything awkward. By the time the clock hit midnight, she believed she'd got enough information into him. "Is there anything else you want to know, Sochi?"

"Hey, idiot, your mum is asking you a question," Kurama called out. "Stop thinking about that white eyes slut and say something before she thinks you're a retard."

Naruto blinked and exited his happy place. He hadn't looked paid attention throughout the talk, and he wasn't sure what to ask her, really. Granted, he wasn't an expert on the matter, but he wasn't an idiot either. He knew what was going between a man and a woman, but since she brought it up, he might as well make fun of her and shut her up forever.

"Well?"

Naruto pursed his lips and looked between his legs. "It's probably nothing, mum."

Kushina narrowed her eyes. "It's very natural for this to be a little bit awkward ... talking about it like this. But, there isn't anything you can't ask me, you know that right?"

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered. "It's just that… ummm… it's kind of embarrassing."

Seeing the fluster in his eyes, Kushina placed a hand on his legs and patted it. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Sochi. It's only me and you here, and I have seen everything there is to see."

Naruto doubted that. His body had matured greatly, and he could say his length was impressive. It was pretty huge compared to most guys at his age.

"I'm… I'm not normal," Naruto said. It was totally true. He wasn't in many ways. "Every time I checked, there is something weird. You know, my body, my growth... everything. Actually, I think I don't want to talk about it."

"Sochi," Kushina said sternly. Her eyes strengthened. "If there is something wrong with your health, you must tell me. Is it because of the seal? Show me the seal!"

"No, no. It's not that. This is personal. It's super private," Naruto assured hastily. He didn't want to let his mother examine the seal in depth. She would figure out that Kurama was not locked down and jailed fairly quickly. The nine-tailed fox might be sadistic and sarcastic, but it taught him some cool techniques that his father didn't reveal to him yet due to their ranks. And once he got over the constant mocking jabs, the fox was pretty cool to have around and converse with.

"Now, I'm worry," Kushina said. "What are you hiding? Show me, Sochi."

"Bitch! Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Kurama snorted. "Hey, Naruto. Tell your mother to fuck off or I will fuck her up."

Naruto sighed. He assured the fox that it won't get sealed up again. Having it locked up in a cage, yelling nonsense was far more annoying than having it roaming freely in his mindscape. "Are you sure you want to see it, mum? It's kind of gross. You might get scare."

"Don't be stupid and show me already," Kushina demanded.

"Okay," Naruto said and got off the bed. "Since you ask for it mum. Don't blame if you get freak out," he said and slowly lowered his pant. The rubber band went over his thigh and slipped over his penis, unleashing it right in front of her.

 **– A Little Education –**


	2. Chapter 2

You should read the story while it still available on FF. The whole scenario is about 20-30k words long, and the theme is Cuckold/Cheating? I don't know why that is so hot. I'm subtly bashing Minato, and outright bashing Fugaku. I'm just writing this because someone on requested for some NarutoxKushina's sexy time since it had been a while after Natural Insemination.

There is MikotoxSasukexItachi running simultaneously along with this one, but it's not part of this story since her sex scene (downward spiral into depravity) is pretty long too... Anyway, enjoy. Review, follow, favorite, whatever you guys are doing these days.

 **– A Little Education –**

Naruto didn't expect his mum to stare at his cock without shyness. Either she seen too many dicks in her life for it to become a normal occurrence or she had seen much bigger. His dad might be bigger than his, which sort of made sense. "Umm… mum? Are you still there?"

"Yes… Sochi?" Kushina asked and averted her eyes from his cock. She realized she was staring for longer than necessary. It couldn't be helped. He was impressive big for his age, biggest she had seen by a good margin. He was bigger than his father. That was saying something.

"There's something wrong with it, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"No. There isn't. It just very sensitive, that's all," Kushina assured. "That's normal for your age."

No, it wasn't. Naruto was sure of that. He was proud of his cock, and she called it normal for his age. He wanted her to compliment it. Compliment it, damn it!

"It's normal now," Naruto said calmly. "But in the morning, it kind of hurts… really hurts, and it's getting worse and worse, mum."

Kushina realized what he was saying and giggled. "That's because you have a morning wood, Sochi. It's an erection. Your penis becomes larger, thicker and longer when you have dirty thoughts. It is necessary to create a new life. That's all part of your body. It's very normal."

"It's not normal," Naruto snorted on reflex. That word again. He didn't want to be ordinary. He wanted to be extraordinary; every inch of his body and mind. If his mind wasn't, Kurama would have a field day already. At least it would have if it was in his mother's mindscape.

"You know when you see it, mum," Naruto added. He paused for a moment, wondering why he wanted his mum to acknowledge his cock. It felt kind of stupid when he pondered more on it.

"Never mind," Naruto muttered and began to pull up his pant. "It's probably nothing, anyway. Thanks."

"Yeah, give it up. You're never going to beat your dad no matter what," Kurama taunted. "He's the one who sealed me remembered?"

Naruto winced. He then sighed deeply.

"Alright, Sochi," Kushina said when she noticed something bothered him greatly. If it was about his dick, she should at least get to the bottom of it. After all, if his dick didn't work, she could kiss her grandchild goodbye. The thought horrified her more than she realized. It would also signified the death of her clan, wouldn't it?

"Let me see it erected," she requested, "that way I can tell whether my little boy is normal or not."

"Huh?" Naruto sounded like a dumbass. He didn't hear the last sentence at all.

"I said show me your erection, Sochi," Kushina paraphrased.

"Huh?"

Kushina sighed. Her boy really was a virgin, wasn't he? Mikoto was right. If this was to keep going, she would never see him with a girl let alone a grandchild. At least when Sasuke ignored girls, there were still many followed him around due to the fame of the Uchiha clan. The fame grew ever greater with Itachi becoming the youngest ANBU captain ever. Itachi was incredible popular and powerful. He was being groomed into the next village's head after her husband. She hoped it would be soon.

"Just rub it a little so I can check it," she said.

"Huh? What…?" Naruto still couldn't comprehend what his mother wanted. It was just too weird!

"Stop being a dumbass. She told you to jack off in front of her," Kurama snorted. "Put your hand around your cock and play with it a little. If you need help, just remember her naked ass in the shower and it will be over quickly."

Naruto blinked. Recalling the accidental sight caused his cock to jerk a little. He shook his head to clear the thought. "I can't do it!"

His face flustered with embarrassment. It was genuine.

"Alright, Sochi. I will help you," Kushina responded, thinking that her son had never jacked off before, at least he didn't know how to. She decided to teach him since relieving his morning wood would help him greatly. "Just lie back and close your eyes."

"Huh?" Kurama uttered. This time the fox was stunned. "Did she say she will jack you off? Is she high or drunk or both? Well… are you going to refuse a hand job? If you do, you might as well cut off your dick since you're not going use it."

Naruto was a bit shock too. His mother was offering to jack him off, and like Kurama had said, he wasn't going to say no to that. He swallowed hard and lied back onto the bed and closed his eyes, wondering if she would do it or not. A part of him hoped she would, and strangely enough, it didn't feel wrong.

"Just relax and take a few deep and long breaths," Kushina suggested. There was nothing wrong with helping her son with his little problem, and masturbating was quite pleasurable for a growing teenager. Granted, she preferred he had a girlfriend to do it for him, but he had to start somewhere and soon. "If it makes you any comfortable, Sochi, just pretend that I'm washing your penis. You remember I did that, right?"

"Ahahahahahaha," Kurama burst out laughing.

The suggestion didn't make Naruto any more comfortable. He didn't like his mother handling his penis back then now that he had matured and learned about his body. Having one of your parents washing you was also super lame. "Didn't you use a washcloth then…?"

"Yes," Kushina said. "But we won't be using one this time. It wouldn't feel pleasurable with it."

"Pleasurable…?" Naruto mumbled weakly. He did jack off a few times to experiment. Whether it was pleasurable or not, he wasn't sure. It did make his morning wood go down, allowing him to concentrate on his solo training. "Will it?"

"Yes," Kushina assured and focused on his flaccid cock. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the girth. It was warm and spongy – very normal.

"I… can't do this," Naruto mumbled as his eyes flew open. He looked down and saw his mother handling his cock. It was getting excited, thus going too far for his liking.

"Stay still," Kushina ordered when Naruto tried to get up.

"Yes, stay still, you dumbass," Kurama echoed. "I want to see where this is going."

Naruto rolled his eyes and collapsed back onto the bed. It was two against one. He might as well go with it for now. Go to his happy place! It would pass soon.

"Just let it happen. You will feel quite good soon," Kushina whispered and started a gentle, soft and slow back and forth motion, barely making contact with the surface of his penis.

"Muummm… I think… you should stop before… ummm…" Naruto tried to say, but his voice came out as a low whimper. Her soft and smooth hand was obviously way better than his muscular and rough one. It was so good that even his happy place couldn't entertain him for very long.

"Shushhhh," Kushina whispered and tightened her grip. She pulled the foreskin back and exposed the tip of his swelling crown. It was light-purple and full of life. He was very healthy, but that was already given with all the trainings he had done.

"M….ugmmmmm!" The moan escaped his throat while his engorging cock gave a pump. The hand job was already more pleasurable than he had ever thought possible, and he wanted her length her stroke all the way from the tip to base. That way, he could feel her hand on every inch of his penis.

Kushina complied with his encouraging bodily movement and whimpering moans. She was quite into the task, taking great pride in her womanly craft. Her husband loved it, and her son obviously would. Due to that, she'd expected her son to grow like her husband would, but instead of lengthening and hardening, he was thickening.

Within a dozen more methodological strokes, his cock had gotten so wide that her thumb and middle finger couldn't touch each other on the opposite side of her palm. The fully exposed purple mushroom was size of a plum, making her violet-brown eyes widened.

Naruto gasped and gasped as his mother continued to beat him off, wanting to see how large his cock could swell to. It was quiet mesmerizing to her, and since his father hadn't really entertained her for a least a week, she was in somewhat of a sexual haze.

"Muuuuumm… stop… please…. stop…. ughmmmmm!"

Kushina didn't hear him. Her mind was frozen in time. The intense heat wrapped in her masterful hand with its rock-like hardness along with the bead of pre-cum forming at the puffy tip had her completely hypnotized. She didn't realize her face was getting very close to his incredible cock, and if it wasn't for his hand stopping her stroking, she would have licked the tip and taste her son for the first time.

"See… it's not normal is it?" Naruto labored. If anymore, he would have exploded right in her face since it was so close. That would not end well.

"Ah, you fucking dumbass! Why did you stop her for?" Kurama roared. "Blow it over her face! C'mon!"

Kushina had the same thought, but refrained from speaking it out loud. Instead, she cleared her throat and uttered: "Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**– A Little Education –**

There was a moment of awkward silence. With her hand holding on his dick hand his hand on the back of hers, his mind was completely blank for a moment. His eyes landed onto his cock while beads of pre-cum oozing out from the full-formed crown, dribbling down the elongated shaft and soaked her index finger and thumb.

"It's short, isn't it, mum?" Naruto weakly let loose. He didn't know what else to say, and her face was so close that he might actually unload his balls if she stroked him anymore. In truth, his cock seemed kind of short when it was fully stiffened.

Kushina finally retained control of the situation. She was supposed to check on his erection only, but she went a bit further than that. The throbbing upon her palm told her he was on the edge, and anymore on her part, it would become an incredible awkward situation. With that in mind, she immediately took her hand away and drawled in a deep breath. That was a mistake. The heady scent of musk leaping off from his huge cock made her light headed.

"Are you okay, mum?" Naruto asked when his mother drank in more of manly intoxication, relishing on the spring of his youth.

"I'm fine, Sochi. I'm just feeling a bit light headed, that's all," Kushina assured and brushed her silky long red-hair back to distract him. With her face still right next to his cock, she examined it in detail. She had to agree with her son on it being fairly short, but it was also very thick. She smiled when she realized her eyes were playing trick on her and wrapped her hand around it once more. "No, it's not short. It's pretty long, considering."

"Aww… you're just saying that to make me feel better," Naruto responded. His chest puffed with pride and glee. It was no longer normal! She finally said it!

"We can measure it if you want," Kushina offered with a full smile. Her hand refused to let go of his thick cock for one reason or another. "Do you have a measuring tape that we can use?"

Naruto nodded and unsealed one from all the wiggling black tattoos around his forearm. "Here, you go, mum."

"Why do you have a measuring tape sealed in your arm?" Kushina asked. The sealing art – Fuuinjutsu – was her clan's forte, but despite so, her husband and her son were far better than her. Her son might be the best at it by now.

"I like to be prepared," Naruto said.

"Crazy prepared," Kurama snorted in his mindscape. "The real question is: what don't you have stashed on you?"

Kushina accepted the answer and took the tape. It was a good thing to be prepared for anything. "Now, let see how long you're actually is," she said and jacked him off to full hardness, causing him to gasp and covered his face in distress. He was trying very hard to hold it in.

"Stay perfectly still, Sochi," Kushina said. It was unnecessary for her to pump him since he was already hard. But she subconsciously wanted to. The feeling of it rubbing against her skin was blissful, and she might not get a chance like this again.

"I'm trying," Naruto replied. He watched his mother leaned in closer and seemingly took a whiz of his huge cock before doing what she was supposed to. And that was to measure its overall length. As she attempted to, Naruto wondered why she didn't let him do it himself. It wasn't like he couldn't get an accurate reading.

"Alright," Kushina said once her son aroma washed through her body and mind. She pressed the tape to the base of his penis and extended to the tip while her hand held it in place to measure. Her fingers ran and rubbed along the veiny length and soaking crown while she accomplished the task.

"Almost seven inches," she announced, "the average is between five to six inches."

"Really!?" Naruto uttered. The expression was genuine. "Wait, how do you know the average?"

"I just do," Kushina said and wrapped the tap around his hard cock to measure the circumference. It was mightily thick. She paused when she checked the measurement.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "Is it bad?"

"No, no," Kushina assured. "It's impressive… no, it's more like…"

"Unique?"

"You could say that," Kushina agreed and twisted her hand around his cock, trying to get her thumb and finger to touch each other. There was no chance of that happening. "It's very thick, Sochi. The thickest I have ever seen."

"Even dad?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin.

Kushina paused. She looked up at her son. She supposed that he was trying to compare with his dad in order to see where he stood. He obviously wouldn't want to be in his father's shadow forever. It was only natural for the younger generation to surpass the older one. It was progress. And in her mind, she admitted that her son was indeed thicker. Whether he was longer than his father, she wasn't sure. She had to measure Minato's cock to see.

"Hey, Minato, drop your pant and let me measure your dick," Kushina said in her mind. "I want to see how you stack up with your son. Did you know he's much thicker than yours? Don't worry. I didn't do any more than measure our son's dick while in his room and on his bed. It's not like I jacked him off and almost gave him a blow job and have him cum all over my face. That would be wrong."

That conversation wouldn't go well. It would be downright terrible.

"You have to compare with you dad to find out, Sochi," Kushina said as her mind wandered. Her hand continued to stroke him gently. Despite not knowing without measuring, she already made up her mind that her son was indeed longer. The only question remained was how would it feel. Her hand stopped at the question.

"I think I feel better now, mum," Naruto said a handful of seconds later and removed her hand from his cock. "Thanks a lot."

"Tsk…" Kurama muttered. "You should have let her finish you off. Just like she told you before, it will be pleasurable. Now, you're going to get blue balls in the morning."

Naruto had to agree with the fox on that, and he might not get any sleep tonight either.

"You… welcome, Sochi," Kushina finally got up. She cleared those incestuous thought from her mind. It would be very wrong – so wrong. "I'm glad that you're a perfectly normal young man."

It was that word again. He didn't like that word one bit. He wasn't normal. It was already established, wasn't it? She obviously didn't mean anything by that, he knew. Even so, he couldn't help be bothered by it.

"Hah, after all of that, you're still just a normal little boy," Kurama said. "You're nothing more than her little baby, now and forever."

Naruto tried to muster a smile, but Kurama had a point. He was already a Jounin, one of the youngest amongst his peers. While he lacked natural talent like the bastard Sasuke, his hard work made up for it – yet why everyone still treated him like a little kid including his mother. He was not a kid! What part of him was one?

"You can show her how manly you are," Kurama suggested, seemingly reading his mind. "That way, she will never look at you the same again."

That was one way to put it. If he showed her that he was a fully functional man, she would look at him the same way she did as his father, someone she could relied upon, not the other way around. The idea was so devious, yet strangely, it didn't feel wrong in his mind.

"Thank you for the talk, mum," Naruto said while Kurama gave a few more suggestions to go about it. "I learned a lot today. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"I'm – I'm glad that you did, Sochi. Have a wonderful dream, and I will see you in the morning," Kushina responded and started for the door before her mind wandered again. She forgot to give him a goodnight kiss so she took one last look at her son. He just sat there on his bed, thinking to himself. His huge cock remained fully erected wrapped in his hand while his pant heaped around his ankles.

"Mum," Naruto said, causing her to flinch slightly. She must have been staring for too long. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything," Kushina said.

"Instead of a goodnight kiss," Naruto said, reminding her. "Can you help me finish this? I don't think it will go down after what you did."

Kushina just stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know… help me c… ejaculate," Naruto said and nodded towards his penis, which throbbed in synch with his rising chest. "You did say it was pleasurable when a man did it."

"I can't do that, Sochi," Kushina said. She noticed his eyes lacked the shyness from before. Her talk must have etched itself into his mind, giving him great confidence. "Helping you ejaculate is... a task for a girl you liked."

"I liked you," Naruto said, "and you're a girl."

"I mean love," Kushina corrected. Her heart skipped several beats. "Do you know what love is?"

Naruto had a questioning look on his face. She didn't tell him during the talk, he was relatively sure. She merely told him about sex and procreation, and what went on between a man and a woman in bed. The things he already knew beforehand. "I think so. I think I also love you, mum."

Kushina flabbergasted. "No, no, that's not right."

"It's not?" Naruto questioned innocently. "Then what is love?"

"I can't explain it tonight, but what you're asking for is going far beyond the love between a mother and son," Kushina said hastily.

"Oh," Naruto muttered. Deep down, he was amused. His mum was so cute when she tried to correct his understanding on the concept of love.

"Give it up already, she's not going to do it," Kurama said. "You have to make use of your hand tonight. I will help you if you want. You might lose your dick in the process though. Just saying."

"Mum," Naruto said in his sweet little voice. "Your hand felt so good. And now, I keep thinking of it."

"You will forget it soon, Sochi," Kushina assured. "You are just worked up right now and not thinking straight."

"I am thinking straight. I want to cum right now so I can sleep, but I can't," Naruto replied and eyed his engorged cock rested in his hand. It hadn't gone down the slightest. "I can't do it myself, not after what you did. I don't think I ever can now."

"Sochi… do you know what you're asking?" Kushina uttered with rising guilt. She shouldn't have played with his cock, but back in the moment, she wasn't thinking very clearly. She knew it was a bad idea for her to give him the talk. If it was his father, things would not escalate. "Do you know how wrong it is?"

"I don't, but it doesn't feel wrong asking you for help," Naruto said. "You said you would always help me no matter what."

Kushina was speechless. She did say that, assured him that she would since he was her little boy. Now, he was using it against her. "I can't... help you with that."

"Why not, mum? You touched it, stroke it," Naruto said. "You were about to lick it and suck it too."

"No, I didn't," Kushina lied. Her face heated. "You shouldn't say those things! You shouldn't ask me to do those things!"

"I didn't, mum," Naruto pointed out. "I recalled that you were in my room and on my bed. You gave me the talk about boys and girl, jacked me off, saying it will make me feel good and left me hanging. I don't feel good right now so you have to take responsible and finish it. It's not fair, isn't?"

Kushina couldn't think of a comeback. She did do all that. Her eyes went to his cock as it throbbed in his hand. If she touched it again, she might actually suck him off on her own will, and since it was late, her husband could return anytime soon. What would Minato say when he saw her sucking her son off in his room? Would he even check where she was before dropping onto the bed and snoozing away without a second thought?

"No!" Kushina shouted. "I'm leaving."

"You came on too strong, you dumbass," Kurama said. "Your mum going to avoid you for the next few days. Good job on that."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wait, at least give me a goodnight kiss!"

Kushina stopped in the hallway. She always gave him a goodnight kiss and assured him that she would watch over him, always. "Not until you put your pant back on!"

"Okay, mum," Naruto said.

Kushina peeked into the room to make sure her son did as she asked. He appeared to be so as he lay in his bed with blanket covered most of his well-defined body. She could still see his bulge under the thick fabric. Would he really stay erected the whole night?

"Sweet dream, sweetie," Kushina said and leaned into give him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto smiled and returned the kiss upon her cheek. His arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her in for a hug as usual. "Say, mum, I heard woman get very wet when they are aroused," he whispered in her ears. "Are you aroused?"

"Naruto! Stop!" Kushina shouted when one of his hands ran along her thighs like she did to him moment ago. Her voice was overshadowed by another coming from the corridor.

"Hey, Kushina, are you in Naruto's room?"

"Ah, dad's home," Naruto said and loosened his hands. "And you're wet, mum."

 **– A Little Education –**

Do you enjoy it so far? If not, I will post it elsewhere. We're only about 20% done. It will get pretty manipulative.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder what kind of stories the guests are reading. It's obviously not this one.

When I said 20-30k, I mean only NarutoxKushina scenario. It is estimated to be that long, but could be longer due to the content of the lemon itself. For MikotoxSasuke, it's called Side B.

Side A - "A Little Education"  
Side B - "Goes A Long Way"

If you don't like the pairing, you don't have to read it and make insults. The fuck is wrong with you people?

 **– A Little Education –**

"I am not wet!" Kushina had fiercely shouted. That was a minute ago. She had since stomped out of his room while he chuckled and leaned back against his soft pillow. A blanket covered his body from the chest down, and his hand was under the blanket.

"What's so damn funny?" Kurama questioned when another minute passed. "Share me on the joke so I can have a good laugh too."

"Huh? It's – it's nothing, Kurama," Naruto responded and rubbed his cock under the sheet. It was fully erected and distracting. The sensation of his mother's sensual touch kept it hard and vigorous for many more minutes to come. He couldn't do anything about that since it was his body natural response, and thinking about her seemed to make the feeling lingered longer than necessary. "Mum is cute when she's in denial; made me want to tease her more."

And likely did more than that if he had no self-control.

"Really…? What is so cute about her? And you do know she is your mother right?" Kurama pointed out, seemingly returned to its rational self. The fun had passed, and there was no need to urge the blond on anymore. It honestly wanted to see the red-haired bitch taken down a peg or two. She'd tortured it in her mindscape for years, and it would continue to be pinned down and insulted if it didn't get resealed into her son during its attempt of jailbreak. It had the masked man with red eyes – an Uchiha – to thank for that.

Of course, Kurama would kill that man one day too. For it to truly be free, all Uchiha must die.

"And your point being?" Naruto retorted. "Can't I find my own mother cute and sexy?"

"Sure you can. I'm just saying she's out of your reach. You know, like the pink-head that kept on chasing after your nemesis even after he'd told her to beat it," Kurama said dryly. It was referring to Sakura. The girl was an airhead, dreaming all day about stupid things like boys and how to get them. But then again, most girls in the village were airhead.

"Sasuke is not my rival," Naruto snorted. He didn't consider Sasuke his rival, and the same could be said in reverse. Every time they met publicly, they would argue and show off what they had been training in secret. And they would get punished for fighting since they were supposed to be teammate and should work together.

"Dad is," Naruto added.

And for Sasuke, his rival was his brother – Itachi. Itachi was the most powerful living Uchiha known.

"I said nemesis, not rival," Kurama said. Nemesis was someone you should kill. Rival was more or less an uneasy friend who helped you bettered yourself. Everyone should have a rival.

"There's a different?" Naruto questioned. "Well, whatever. And for your information, I'm not interested in Sakura anymore. She kept ignoring me before, but now she kept telling me not to pick fight with him because there is no way I'm stronger. I wanted to slap her so badly for that."

"Killing your teammate is not a good thing," Kurama said. "Not saying you shouldn't. You should kidnap and rape her first. That way, she will know who is better before she die."

Naruto chuckled. He wasn't going to kill people over something so petty. "I rather kidnap and rape the weird stalker instead."

"Why don't you?" Kurama questioned. "It's called the Forest of Death for a reason. What happened in there stays in there. No question asked."

"Dad will ask," Naruto pointed out. "And I'm playing hard to get."

"Sure you are," Kurama jested. "Just like with your mum, right?"

"You could say that," Naruto asserted. He could have persuaded his mother to blow him without saying a single word, but he didn't. He did keep up the pretense and play along, however. Despite not wanting to be treated like a child, showing all of his cards – even to his mother – was not a sign of a Shinobi. He was a Shinobi – one of the best there ever was. Not even his dad knew how powerful and diverse his Fuinjutsu had become.

Kurama paused for a moment before small smirk formed on its face. "Right. I believed you. I'm sure you can get your mother to suck you off."

Naruto winced. His button was pressed. He believed he could do anything if he put his mind to it. There was no boundary he wouldn't cross if it was to prove he was the best. "Of course I can. If I really wanted to, I can get her to do it."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurama snorted. The smirk widened. "Tell me it when it actually happens. You say lots of things, but have very little to show for it."

Naruto twitched. "Bastard! Who figure out the seal and release you from your cage. I could put you back into it if I wanted to, you know."

"No! I don't want to go back there. I will be good," Kurama pleaded. Its smirk turned into a foxy smile. It had convinced Naruto to release it from its cage. It wasn't difficult since it knew what the blond wanted most – to be the best.

"Good," Naruto responded. "Now, how do I get rid of my boner?"

"You can jack yourself off. Just imagine the slug-slut," Kurama said.

"Fuck off, I'm not into a walking corpse," Naruto cursed. Tsunade wasn't dead, but she no longer a fap material with her huge breasts. Henge didn't work on him with Kurama's chakra mixing with his potent one, and therefore, could see her true appearance.

"Ahahahaha…. Okay, you got a point there. I'm not going to argue. She's a cock killer! Ahahahaha!"

Naruto snickered. Contrary to his agreement, his boner didn't go down. He chose to see Tsunade as a super-hot Kunoichi with a pair of boobs that could milk any man's cock. It was a better memory.

"Oh! I know! Since your mum started it, I think she should finish it. It's only fair," Kurama suggested with a devious grin. "What was it you always say? Don't leave a job half-ass done?"

Meanwhile, Kushina was tossing and turning on her bed. Her mind was going over what had happened half an hour ago in another room. She didn't know what had come over her to go further than the talk. Touching her son's cock wasn't a big thing since she did it plenty of time before, but stroking it was. She shouldn't have done that.

"What's wrong with you?" Minato asked. He was trying to get some sleep, but his wife was pulling the blanket back and forth and shifting about. "If this is about before, I will make it up later. We can't do it with Naruto in the next room, trying to get some sleep."

"I doubt he's sleeping," Kushina replied.

"He's still awake? Usually he already snoozing away," Minato said. He wanted to snooze away too, but at this rate, he probably exhausted in the morning. "You gave him the talk, didn't you?"

"Uh huh," Kushina responded. Guilt was rising inside her.

"So what did Naruto say in the end?" Minato asked.

Kushina recalled the last thing her son said and shivered slightly. She reached down her robe and felt her crotch. The dampness was apparent in her crimson bush. Her pussy was sopping. Like her son had said, she was wet. She didn't realize it when she returned to her room.

"I don't remember," Kushina answered and swallowed hard. Her throat was dry. Her face heated. Good thing that the room was dark or her husband would have asked. "I'm going to get something to drink," she added and got off the bed.

"Can you get me one too?" Minato asked with a yawn.

"Fine," Kushina responded and headed to the kitchen. Instead of getting a drink, she paced around the room, replaying the events in her son's room. She came to a conclusion that he wasn't as innocent as she realized – or was he? It brought her the question of how well she knew her son, and what kind of secrets had he been hiding or the things he actually been up to. The more she had pondered about it, the more she wanted to know.

Against her better judgment, Kushina sneaked to her son's room. His light was still on despite it had well past midnight. She was about to knock on the door, but decided to head back.

"You can come in, mum," Naruto said. He could sense her from the moment she headed up stair. The power of Senjutsu granted him an advance form of sensory. He also hid the fact that he mastered the perfect form of Senjutsu just like his father had. If it wasn't for Kurama helping him regulate and balance his chakra, he wouldn't succeed so quickly.

Kushina entered and the first things she did was stared at the bulge clearly visible between his legs. His erection hadn't gone down at all. "How you know I was outside?"

"I'm a Shinobi, mum," Naruto said with a smile. "I know when people are sneaking up on me. I have a lot of practice too." He was referring to a white-eyed stalker. She was extremely bad at it, but it helped him stayed alert and sensed where she was at all time. "Do you want to have another talk or do you want to help me? I can't sleep until it goes down."

Kushina rubbed her hands. "I know I was at fault, Sochi."

"Then shouldn't you fix it?" Naruto asked. "Every time I made a mistake, you made me fix it because it is the right thing to do."

The implication was bigger than that, and Kushina understood. "I can't do that," she uttered weakly. She couldn't cross that line. It was wrong. "But I can help you. I can help you get rid of that."

Naruto arched a brow ever so slightly. "How do I get rid of it mum?"

"Playing dumb eh?" Kurama mused. It was laughing inside.

"Masturbate, Sochi," Kushina said. "It's a natural thing that every boy at your age does it. It helped you relive yourself. If you don't know how to… I can teach you."

Naruto couldn't believe that actually worked. His mother truly didn't believe he knew anything about what went on his body. He wanted to drop the charade and told her that he already knew far more than she imagined. "Then you do it as well? Masturbate, I mean. It's only natural right?"

"No," Kushina hastily answered.

Naruto could sense her lie. If she wasn't honest then why should he? True that he never told her about his true strength and power, but she never asked about it specifically. "If you don't then it's not natural is it?"

Kushina opened her mouth to retort, but closed it soon after. She didn't know what to say. It felt like she was being pushed into a corner with no way out but give in.

Noticing the dilemma on his mother's face, Naruto let out a sigh. "But you always know what's good for me, mum. I will do what you asked. Can you help me… masturbate? I'm kind of new at this."

"Yeah, right," Kurama snorted. When the mindscape darkened, it grinned. "Okay, I will shut up now. No need to get pissy. Now, prove me wrong."

That brought a smile to her face. Just a simple statement of admission, Kushina was beyond happy. "Of course, Sochi," she said and hurried to his side. "Just laid back and relax and pass me your hand."

Naruto followed the suggestion and relaxed his body. He didn't pass her his hand, however. But it did not matter. She motioned the blanket out the way and took his hand. She positioned it over his cock, which stood upright to greet her. It seemed bigger than before.

"Didn't it go down at all?"

Naruto shook his head. It did go down a little, but the moment she pulled the blanket out the way, it swelled back to full hardness. His mother was bold!

"We have to get rid of it, Sochi," Kushina said and wrapped his hand around his cock. She began to explain the concept of masturbation while moving his hand up and down his shaft, but he didn't seem to enjoy it.

"It doesn't feel that good, mum," Naruto said after a handful of strokes later. "Your hand is better. It's not rough and hard like mine." He flipped his hand so that it went outside of her, causing her to hold his hot rod. "It's soft, gentle and caring." He tightened his grip and started pumping his cock in and out of her hold, giving himself a hand job.

"It feels so good, so good," Naruto complimented. "Now, I know why dad said you have great hands."

"Your father did?" Kushina asked with surprise. Her hand motioned on their own power, stroking her son's cock with rhythmic diligent. Soon, both of her hands were on his cock, working hard.

"Yes!" Naruto grunted. His cock pulsed violently. The engorged purplish mushroom tip oozed out stream of lubricant, drenching her fingers and palm. "You do have great hands. I love them! I'm going to cum in them soon!"

Kushina started at the cock before blinking. She snapped her hands away and backed from the bed. "I'm – I'm sorry."

With that, Kushina hastily headed out the door and returned to her own room, leaving Naruto stunned.

"Well… that's abruptly ended," Kurama rubbed it in. "She likes giving you blue balls, doesn't she?"

Naruto stared at the door before his expression changed. He wrapped his hand around his maddening cock and gave it a squeeze, killing the need to ejaculate. "I think I'm going to be a little bit forceful."

"You have my total support," Kurama responded.

 **– A Little Education –**

"Hey, Minato," Kushina whispered as she crawled into bed. Her hand ran over his body while her robe dropped onto the floor. "I'm in for some loving."

"Mmmm….?" Minato mumbled. He was half way to the dream world when she pulled him back, making him extremely grumpy. His throat was also parched. "What…? Huh? Kushina?"

"You said I have great hands, don't you want to feel it?" Kushina asked.

"Great hands… huh? When did I say something like that?" Minato croaked and tried to make out his wife in the darkness of the room. "What time is it…? Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No! I'm horny now! Fuck me already!" Kushina growled angrily.

She desperately wanted something else to focus on beside her son's massive cock. To be excited by a penis other than her husband's appalled her, but she couldn't help it. Her son was bigger and thicker than his father and manlier too. The intoxicating sexual smell her son had constantly oozed made her mind dazed and her body quivered in ecstasy. Her pussy craved it, wanting to be filled with it. It had already lubricating, readying for what it assumed to be inevitable.

Fortunately, Kushina knew better. She could not cross that line. She must not!

"What…? Huh?" Minato shook his head. He fumbled around the bed for a full minute, trying to remove his shirt and pant. There were way too many buttons and belts. Hokage's attire was notoriously hard to remove. "Alright… let me get –?"

Kushina pushed him onto the bed before his pant was unbuckled and gave him a kiss, but he returned it rather sloppily. "Damn it, Minato. Get into it!"

"I'm really tired," Minato said. "It would be more enjoyable if I was in it too."

Kushina hit him on the chest, causing him to groan. She hit him again and again before dropping back onto the bed. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

Minato rubbed his chest before rubbing his eyes. He muttered something like an apology and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He managed to fall asleep after a couple of minutes. In contrast, Kushina wasn't able to. Her mind kept wandering back to her son – her very manly son, who was in the prime of his life. His sex drive must be incredible. The thought made her pussy drenched.

She sighed and turned to the side, away from her husband. Her eyes stared at the cock bobbing in front of her for a moment before going wide. "Naruto!?"

"I really need your help with this, mum," Naruto whispered and moved closer. His cock was right in her face, near her mouth.

"Get out of here!" Kushina yelled and her mouth was filled. The mushroom tips passed through her lips and pressed against her tongue, soaking it in his saltiness. "Mmmmff!?"

"Ahhhh…" Naruto moaned. He pulled away and out of his mother's mouth a full second later. "Sorry, I couldn't see anything in the dark. Did I hit something wet? I'm really sorry, but I really need your help on this, mum. Just this one time, please?"

Kushina was speechless. She tasted her son although it was not intentional. He might really couldn't see in the dark, at least that what she told herself. He didn't mean to shove his dick into her mouth and let her taste his pre-cum. "Get! Out!"

"…?" Minato stirred and coughed due to the noise. He shifted about. "I really need some sleep. I have an important meeting tomorrow – today." He looked over his wife, whose body blocked his son's from the waist down. "What's going on? What are you doing in here?"

Naruto froze up for a moment. His eyes looked at his father while his erected cock was still pointing at his mother's face. He took a bold step forwards and pressing the mushroom tips against her plum lips, but to his father, he merely leaned in closer. "Dad… mum gave me a talk a couple of hours ago."

Minato blinked lazily and rubbed his face. "Yeah, she did. I think…? What about it, Naruto?"

"Well, I have a lot of questions… I can't sleep until I know the answer," Naruto said, buckling his body back and forth like he was excited. In actual fact, he was stabbing his mother's lips with his thick cock, urging her mouth to take it. Her lips remained sealed since if she talked, it would invade.

Even so, the feeling of getting caught made Naruto harder. He had a good response if his father found he was half naked, standing in front of his mother and using her head as an obstruction, shielding his indecency from view.

Minato knew his son always wanted to know more. During training, each explanation earned him a dozen questions. Each answer he gave earned him more questions. The boy was inexhaustible in his drive to better himself. "Kushina… why don't you answer him so he can go to sleep…"

Kushina was about to open her mouth, but the cockhead was pushing against her lips. She couldn't turn around and talk to her husband either since it would leave Naruto visible. She had to stop his cock from invading her mouth while she attempting to speak. Her hand went towards it. But before she could grab it and hold it in place, his hand intercepted.

"Let's go mum. You can help me out in my room," Naruto said and pulled her hand. "I will give you back to her later, dad."

"Hmmmmmm…." Minato hummed as his eyes were closed. He was trying to get some sleep, oblivious to the fact that his son was trying to bang his mother out of some kind of twisted belief.

"You can touch it later, mum," Naruto said with a devilish grin. His blue eyes ran over his mother's curvy body, from head to toes.

Kushina flinched. She was naked. Her nightgown was hanging on the side of the bed. She had discarded it a moment ago to join with her husband and forget about the horrible mistake she had made with her son. Her hand reached out and tried to grab it to cover herself, but her son dragged her out of the room towards his room.

 **– A Little Education –**

9,800 words so far. About a third way through.


	5. Chapter 5

**– A Little Education –**

"Stop…!" Kushina uttered. She was able to regain her voice after the initial shock, but by then, her son had dragged her to his bedroom's door. The crispy air of the unlit hallway caused her to shiver. That was what she had believed. It wasn't because her body craved sensual touch.

"Let's go inside before you catch a cold, Kushina – mum," Naruto said and shoved his protesting mother into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Unlike before, darkness enveloped the room. Even in pitch blackness, Naruto could see everything clearly, and his mother despite her age remained desirable.

His cock seemed to think so. It stiffened to full strength, readily. And the forbidden nature of his thought only made it harder. Whether she was his mother or not did seem to matter to it one little bit. It wanted to nest itself in something warm and moist, away from the chilling night.

"Naruto!" Kushina growled and tried to leave. But sadly, her son was blocking her way. He stood in the closed doorway, naked from the waist down. She could see his impressive cock, soaking in pre-cum. She could still taste it in her mouth. It was an accident, right? Her son didn't know anything fellatio, did he?

"Yes, mum?" Naruto responded with a broad smile and leaned against the door. His oceanic blue eyes constantly scanned his mother up and down, taking in the great sight. She was the first woman he had seen naked. The first always meant something.

"Let me out this instant!"

"Not until you help me out with this little problem of mine, mum," Naruto said while Kushina attempted to cover herself using her hands at first. When that failed, she took the blanket off the bed and wrapped around herself, infusing it with her scent.

"I'm not playing this game, Naruto," Kushina responded when she saw him pointing at his dick. She tried to push him out the way using her shoulders, but he stood like an unwavering sentinel guarding the path back into sanity. It was insane! He was asking for a hand job.

Naruto was amused at his mother's feeble attempt. Several years before, she would be able to send him packing with a single punch. No, he would scamper off with a single word. The times had changed. And he had changed greatly even if his mother had not.

Her appearance had not.

"It's not a game," Naruto pointed out. "If it is, I play to win, mum. You know how I am, don't you? I got it from you. And besides, you handled and stroked it before without any problem. Why would you have a problem now, especially when I needed you the most? Maybe you're no longer seeing me as your little boy anymore?"

Kushina blinked. Despite he had placed her on a guilt trip, he was strangely correct. She had no problem of handling his cock – his incredibly manly cock – a few hours ago. It was something she did many times in the past when he was little and wanted to sleep with his mummy. It wasn't like it was someone's she didn't know.

"No, you're not a little boy anymore, but you're still my son, Sochi," Kushina admitted. What part of him was little?

"Great," Naruto said and took off his top. He threw it away without a care.

"But we can't do this. I can't do this," Kushina said. Her eyes glued to her son's body. He had grown and grown well. "I can't do this…"

"Not forceful enough," Kurama remarked. "Just bend her over and have your ways! She will learn to like it – love it! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the suggestion. Seduction was an art. Manipulation was an art. Sadly, he wasn't an artist by any mean. He was a Shinobi, pure and simple. He used absolute brute force and smashed his way through everything. Unfortunately, this was his mother. She was the only woman he cherished and loved most in the world.

"Why not, mum?" Naruto said. His mind reeved, trying to find a good route to victory. "I'd saw a lot of people doing it in the bathhouse. They seemed to enjoy it. I tried to do it myself, but it wasn't enjoyable and kind of painful. I just want to feel it, mum. You said it would be pleasurable, didn't you? I want to feel that pleasure."

"I did say that, but…"

"And you seemed to enjoy it to," Naruto interjected. "You should enjoy yourself once in a while."

"But it's wrong," Kushina said. "We are related. We are mother and son. We are –

"And? It's not like we're going to have sex…" Naruto interrupted her train of thoughts. His oceanic blue eyes widened, seeming surprised. "Are you thinking about that? Wait… you want to?"

"No!" Kushina called out. Her face was furious. She did not want to have sex with her son. Well, she had thought of it when she saw his full ripened body. No, it was when she saw his cock. She thought how it would fit inside her, but she would not act on it. No mother would. No mother would have sex with their own son!

"And how did you know about sex?" Kushina demanded. She came to realize that her son didn't really need the talk, but that didn't brought her any relief. In fact, it brought her more stress. "Who did you do it with?"

"Huh? No one," Naruto said. "I want my first to be with someone special like you."

Her heart skipped a bit. "You do?"

Naruto paused. "Yes, someone special like you, mum," he reinforced the idea in her mind. "But there is only one person like you in this whole wide world. And it kind of foolish to go looking when one is right in front of me."

It was his mother turn to pause. Her eyes locked in his, seeing beyond the bloodline they shared. After a full minute, she finally shook her head. "No, this is wrong," she said. She needed to get out of here and away from him before she gives into temptation. Energy chains manifested for the first time in years and slammed into her son, batting him out of the way.

Naruto allowed them to impact him. For one, he wanted to see if he could withstand their assault. For two, it was a good opportunity to step up his plan. Despite barely feeling anything, he let out a groan as he slammed into the wall. He collapsed on the ground, unmoving as his mother headed out the door.

"Mum…" Naruto uttered weakly and remained unmoving. "It hurts…"

Kushina stopped. She turned about while holding onto the blanket that covered her body. When she saw his unmoving form, she rushed to him as any loving mother would. Her natural motherly instinct overshadowed whatever denial she had in her mind.

"Sochi," Kushina called out. "Hang in there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's…. cold," Naruto uttered when his mother lifted him from the hard floor. She immediately used the blanket to wrap around him and to keep him warm. "You shouldn't… mum. You will catch a cold…"

"I'm fine," Kushina responded, but the blanket opened up and she was dragged into it. His body pressed against hers, sharing each other heat. Her breasts – those beautiful and juicy jugs – cushioned his upper back and head. They were so soft, so fantastic!

"You're so warm, mum," Naruto said and squashed those spectacular breasts with his chest. "I want to stay like this forever," he added as his cock glided against the rest bush between her legs, siphoning off her dampness.

"Let's get you to bed, Sochi," Kushina whispered and helped her full-grown son to bed before his cock somehow lodged into her soaking pussy. It was strangely difficult. It was like he was actively working against her effort. She did manage to accomplish the task a good handful of minutes later and starved off the penetration in the process.

"I want to feel good, mum," Naruto requested. His eyes looked up at his mother when she tried to part from his bed to regain her control. His hand slowly took her hand down below his waist. She displayed no resistance. "Please make me feel good."

"Yes, yes, Sochi. Mummy will make you feel good," Kushina assured and felt his cock firmly in her grasp once more. It remained erected throughout the whole time, and she believed he was only tricking her to handling it. But for now, she was willing to believe the lie. She even ignored the fact one of his hand was cupping her breast.

"This actually worked? Seriously?" Kurama questioned. "You really know how to push her buttons don't you? You should have done this in the beginning and save all that foreplay. Was it foreplay? You barely got a blow job, and that wasn't even intentional."

Naruto ignored the fox. It was somewhat intentional. He needed to stuff his mother's mouth to stop her from saying anything odd to his father, and his cock was as good as a plug as any. True, he should have pulled it out the moment she took it into her mouth, but it felt great afterwards. He regretted of pulling it out moment later and constantly tried to get back in without being too forceful.

"Just close your eyes and let me help you with this, okay?" Kushina advised and stroked his maddening cock expertly. It was thicker and longer than before.

"I want to watch, mum. Can I?" Naruto asked while his mother slowly brought him to climatic ecstasy. In truth, he needed to unload his balls ages ago. He would have the moment his cock brushed against her crimson bush. It took all of his effort to not blow when his cockhead ran along her lower slits.

"Yes, you can," Kushina said. She slowly regained self-control, but her hand refused to let go of his cock like earlier. She didn't want to. "Just relax. I promise you will feel better."

"I'm feeling better already," Naruto said and buckled his hips, pumping his meat shaft into her palm as she kept up her jacking movement. "Oh, mum! Can you use your mouth? It's awesome!"

Kushina had half a mind to when she licked her lips, recalling her son's taste. The pre-cum oozing out from his tips, lubricating his shaft and soaking her fingers made her wanted to taste them. But, it would be crossing that line of no return. Instead of responding, she jacked him off faster.

Under her relentless assault, Naruto groaned. His balls contracted, pushing upwards. Yet, the flood gate remained sealed under his mental control. It was not yet time. Instead, his hands gripped her thighs and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mummmm! Uhhhhh!"

"Just relax, Sochi," Kushina advised and maintained the speed. "Just let it out. Let it all out. You will feel good when you do."

"I'm going to – I'm going to!" Naruto called out while his hands climbed up his mother's thighs and got a couple of handfuls of her ass, which was facing the door and away from him. His hands spread her butt and gave each cheek a few light slaps, earning small, cute gasps from his mum.

Hearing that, Kushina slowed her hand. Consciously, she wanted to get this over as soon as possible, but deep down, she wanted to continue playing with his manly cock. If he ejaculated like she had hoped, it would be over. She would return to bed, and everything would return to normal or as normal as it could be with the knowledge that she jacked of her son twice in one night and gave him half a blow job while her husband was lying next to her.

Naruto labored. His breath became raspy. He admitted to himself that after this night, he would not be able to cum without his mother's help. She was simply too awesome with her hand. Her mouth would be incredible, and thinking about her cunt and ass caused the floodgate to crack. It wasn't like seeing her breasts jiggling with her hand's motion wasn't enough already.

"Just let it out," Kushina whispered and continued the pretense. Her violet-brown eyes locked intently at his cock, watching each bead emerged from his cock's slit, swelling in size and streamed down the crown and soaking her fingers and palm wastefully. "Just let it all out for mummy."

"I will, mum! I will!" Naruto groaned loudly. One of his hands crawled over her bubbly butt and into the crack. "But I want to let it all out in your mouth. Can I? Can I? Please!"

Kushina arched her upper body lower, letting her naked rear rose despite not wanting her son to finger her soaking cunt and cross that imaginary line. She only wanted to come face to face with his cock and drowned herself in his scent disregarding to whatever he was doing. She tried desperately to lock her lips against each other, sealing her mouth, but it was a failing battle. So much fluid had been excreted, and the creamy batter of her baby would erupt soon. She didn't want to waste any of it.

"Open your mouth, mum," Naruto coaxed repeatedly. Her mouth slowly opened, hanging loose next to his expanding crown. With his hand on the back of her head, urging her to take it, it would only be a matter of time. Sadly, there was no time left. He took far too long. His voice lost its calm and cool before his mother could take his cock into her mouth.

"Open it! Open it!" Naruto demanded and pushed his mother's head down, trying to impale her face onto his cock. His hips thrust upwards repeatedly, but before long, the floodgate within shattered into a million pieces. "Muuuuuummmmm!"

Kushina yelped and closed her mouth in defense. His cock brushed against her lips and up her face while he snapped his eyes shut. A single blast of milky whiteness fired from the crown. It skipped against her face like flat rock against undisturbed water and impacted her forehead, splitting into dozens of geysers against her red hair and over it. That was when her hand gripped his cock tightly.

"Ah fuck! Here it comes, mum!" Naruto bellowed when his mother let go of his shaft in shock. With his hand held her head in place, preventing her from pulling away, she received a full compliment. His cock flexed wild in front of her eyes, shooting stream after stream of cum onto her face with abandonment all while slapping against her closed lips, trying to break into her mouth.

It failed repeatedly. Kushina was too shock to utter a single word. Her mouth remained sealed.

By the time Naruto let his mother's head go. She jerked back and fell onto her ass. She revealed her face utterly plastered in his rich baby batter. Most of his cum pooled around her upper lip below her nose, slimming slowly down to her chin and dripping her beautiful breasts. Some landed onto her thighs and rolled between her legs.

"Mum..." Naruto uttered as his hand wrapped around his cock. "You look so hot!"

On the floor, Kushina raised her hand and touched her face experimentally, feeling the hot, slimy feeling on her fingertips. When she stared at the gooey substance collected in her palms, she parted her lips to prevent it from reaching her chin. It was being wasted otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

How many words so far? 13k… hmmm maybe it's time for an actual blow job?

 **– A Little Education –**

When the salty cream dripped from her glistered upper lip and spread over her extending tongue, she snapped out of her stupor and jerked back. Her violet-brown eyes focused at the flexing meat rod that had plastered her face and at the hand gently stroking along its length. Both were moving closer to her, eagerly. Her violet-brown colored eyes went to their owner, her son. She swallowed, unintentionally allowing the incestuous seed down her throat.

"So hot, mum," Naruto reinforced his thought in a daze. Seeing his hot mother's face coated with his cum, it made him harder. And despite he had just emptied his balls, he wanted to release again. This time, his mother would know what he tasted like.

"I – I –

It was the only word Kushina able to get out of her throat before she bolted from the room in fright. She rushed towards to her bedroom down the silence corridor, but the gooey sensation upon her palm and fingers told her it was a bad idea. If her husband asked what happened and he likely would, what could she say to him? She had her son's cum over her face, matting her long hair, gluing many of the crimson strands together.

"Wait, mum," Naruto called out and gave chase, but his mother ran downstairs and into the bathroom before he reached the staircase. "Shit… I think I got carry away."

"You think?" Kurama muttered in his mindscape. The fox coughed lightly afterwards. "Well, what's done is done. She enjoyed it as much as you from what I could tell, and if this ever brought up, just says that she walked in on you while you were jacking off. You accidently blew it all over her face."

Naruto rolled his eyes. His mum had to be awful close to his cock for that to logically happened, not to mention the crown must be pointing her direction when he climaxed. Just thinking about the feeling of plastering her face made his balls clenched tightly. His hand was still around his cock, holding it in place and stopping it from making a mess on the floor.

"Dad will not know," Naruto assured with great confident.

"Unless your mum blabbed to her girlfriend," Kurama pointed out. "Thing like this circulates, and before you know it, your dad will be strangling you."

"As if," Naruto snorted.

"Anything that could happen will happen," Kurama stated. "But you can minimize the risk if you have direct control. Since your mother will be locking herself in the bathroom for a while, you should sleep on it for now. It's not like you can break in, right?"

"Are you suggesting that I break in?" Naruto questioned.

"No, no, why would you need to? Didn't you mark her?"

"I marked everyone," Naruto retorted. He could teleport directly to her if he wished, but that would reveal the fact he had placed a beacon on her body. "But I don't think I will need to resort to that. There are only two bathrooms, you know."

"I don't know that," Kurama said with a small smirk. "What are you thinking?"

"Hmmm…." Naruto hummed. "I haven't taken a shower with mum in like forever. Maybe I should?"

 **– A Little Education –**

Kushina needed to remove the evidence of her sinful lust. The reflection in the bathroom's mirror upon the sink stared back at her. Her naked chest was streaked with wet, gooey lines, connecting to her chin and lips. Her forehead and hairline was in no better condition. Both regions were extensively laminated with translucent coating.

"You have cum on your face, your son's cum – ttebane!" Kushina scolded before running her hand along her cheekbones, pooling the sticky richness with her long and slender fingertips. The volume Naruto had ejaculated stunned her momentarily, but she was thankful afterwards. It was not for the fact he blasted her face with his seeds, she adamantly claimed. It was because his sperm and semen was highly potent and energetic. If her son had pumped his seeds into a fertile womb, grandchild wouldn't be far off. Such a prospect made her body shivered in delight.

When Kushina removed her fingers from her face to have a look, she recalled the taste upon her tongue and throat. It was different from her husband if her mind recalled correctly. It was richer and thicker as expected from someone as young as her son was. She rubbed her fingers together, smearing the opaque glue to see its viscosity. That was what she believed she was doing.

"You shouldn't. You mustn't!" her reflection said, but her fingers was already cleaned and soaked in her saliva. The salty cream rolled over her tongue, sliming its way to the back of her mouth and descending down her throat. She licked her lips and matched the violet-colored gaze from within the mirror. "Why are you lusting after your son, you baka!? Stop it! Stop it! This never happened! It never happened!"

The evidence upon her womanly features told a different story. She needed to get rid of it; every inch of it, and as soon as possible. The shower would cast the evidence away. Her hand and mouth could do the same like she just did while bringing joy and bliss. Sadly, she shook her head to clear such a thought and used the shower instead.

The warm water tried its best to remove the sinful stains from her skin, but like mixing water and oil, the evidence remained, pooling around her legs along with her guilt. She stared at the mixture as warmness oozed down her thighs. "What am I thinking…?"

"Hey mum, are you done yet?" a voice broke her out of her hazy state. "I need to use the shower too, you know. I can't sleep with this all over me."

Kushina gasped and instinctively backed away from the frosted glass. Her son's distorted silhouette was upon it, growing larger each passing second. "Naruto!? What are you doing here!?"

"Huh? I want to take a shower, mum," Naruto said and scratched his head. "And since you were taking a very long time, I thought we could take one together like before."

"Get… get out of here," Kushina growled. "Get out of here!"

"Okay, but I'm going to use the shower upstairs in your room to clean up," Naruto said and turned away from the frosted glass. "Dad might wake up when I do though. If he asked what am I doing, what should I tell him?"

Kushina widened her eyes. Before she could say anything, the silhouette of her son vanished. She hastily pushed open the frosted glass door, but before she could step out, she noticed her son was on the floor of the bathroom, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, I slipped," Naruto groaned. "There all these slippery puddle everywhere."

Kushina froze up at the sight of her son and especially at his bobbing cock. It was still stiffened after all that had happened. If her husband could keep it up for this long, it would have been a blessing. Sadly, age had an adverse effect in her fulfillments.

"You're staring, mum," Naruto said and gave his cock a few strokes. A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip, telling him that his balls had been loaded and readied. "But I can too."

Kushina had a mind to cover herself. It seemed pointless since her son had seen everything already. Still, standing naked in front of him and wet – in both sense of the word – was still indecent. "Sochi, what we did was wrong. You know that, don't you?"

"I didn't feel wrong," Naruto responded. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I should thank you. Thank you, mum. I just wish you didn't run off before I could give you a special thank you and making a mess everywhere."

Kushina wondered what his "special" thank you was, and seeing his huge cock wrapped in his hand gave her some illicit thoughts. She shook her head. "And why do you think that is? If you didn't cum so much, there wouldn't a mess everywhere."

"That's why I want to put it in your mouth, mum," Naruto said. A small smile formed at the corner of his lips. "That's way, there is no evidence."

Kushina gapped. She tried to think of a good comeback, but the lingering sensation upon her tongue and taste-buds clouded her mind. She imagined stuffing her mouth with her son's huge penis while trying to milk out the salty creamy of savory richness from his balls. The reward would be overwhelming, bringing her to absolute ecstasy instead of this swelling guilt. She would be satisfied.

"I heard it called a blow job," Naruto continued and got off the floor. He smiled at his mother on his approach. "I wonder how it feels, I mean for you. Is it like kissing? I wouldn't know. I have never kissed anyone before."

"You never kissed anyone before…?" Kushina questioned. She never saw her son with any girl before. He did chase after several when he was younger despite all the rejections, but he stopped abruptly a couple of years back. She didn't think too much of it at the time, but now, being constantly rejected could have destroyed his confidence.

"Well, I kissed you," Naruto said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "and I like kissing you."

"Sochi… I'm flattered, really, I am, but we can't," Kushina uttered, trying to look at her matured son and keeping her flimsy guard up. He had matured in ways she had never imagined. And before she realized it, her bare back was pressed against the wall of the shower as he cornered her.

"Just let it go, mum," Naruto said and pressed his lips against her mouth. His lips parted, inviting her to do the same so their tongues could dance.

But she didn't. She couldn't just let it go.

Kushina held her lips closed, resolutely. Even if she couldn't muster any strength to stop his incestuous advances, she mustn't follow his gesture and gave in to his teenage lust. In her mind, she believed the talk must had brought it to the surface, and since she was the only woman he ever acquaintance with, he couldn't help but use her as an output for his lust.

"You need to be more forceful, more dominating!" Kurama called out. "C'mon, show me that you're the greatest at everything you do no matter what! Surpass all that is in front of you!"

Kurama grinned deviously in the mindscape when Naruto gripped his mother's bubbly butt and pulled her nakedness into him, grinding his steel hardness against her soaking crotch, sliding it up and down her navel as if he was trying to penetrate her.

"No! Stop! You can't do that!" Kushina shouted and gripped her son's shoulders in fear. The moment she did, his tongue shot forwards and into her orifice to seek out a partner, and she couldn't shut her mouth without biting him. "Mmmmm!?"

She attempted to evade his tongue, but it was a futile attempt. And once she was caught, she gave up and tangled with him while exchanging bitter sweetness. When his lips finally parted from hers, she bit her lower lip hard, trying to forget the lustful sensation a moment before.

"Do you like kissing me?" Naruto whispered into her ears.

"No," Kushina responded weakly. "Ah!" Her body shivered when he nibbled on her ear. She was losing control of her body. And with his muscular frame pressing tightly against her, pinning her to the wall of the shower, she couldn't get away even if she wanted. "Please stop… please let me go…"

"I will if you tell me the truth," Naruto whispered and licked her ear, making her trembled. He could feel the warmness spreading over his cock. It was oozing out of her gender. "Tell me the truth, mum. Do you like kissing me?"

Kushina swallowed. "Yes, I like kissing you, Sochi," she admitted. "But not like this, not like this. This is wrong! I can't be doing this… please… I can't…. we're can't do this…."

Naruto paused and moved his head back. His mother was covering her face, obscuring her tears with her hands. She was genuinely scared, frightened at what she might do if he pushed further, just a little bit further. She must have felt guilty for bringing this outcome, and what started as a game to see how far she would go had become something else. It was no longer a game, and he felt he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

Kurama narrowed its eyes, realizing that Naruto was having a second thought. "How disappointing… sex is a pleasurable activity that everyone does. If you two can help each other and satisfy your desire, you both would benefit. Besides, family helps each other out, don't they? If only there is a way to resolve her of her guilt."

There was a way, Naruto knew. His mother wanted it from the wetness in her crotch, but she won't act on it without being stricken with guilt. If that was the case, he could absolve her of all guilt. Being forced into it wouldn't make her guilty. He placed his hand around her hand and pulled it from her face while taking a step back from her, freeing her body.

"I want you to put your hand on my cock," Naruto requested and forced her hand onto his raging cock, letting her feel the raw maleness of it. She tried to fight it at first, but once her fingers wrapped around his cock, she gave in. Without being told or guided, her hand pulled and pushed along its girth. "Make me cum, mum. I want to cum."

"I can't… please don't make me," Kushina responded, but her hand did the opposite. She stroked his rod harder and faster, bringing moans from his lips. His head fell forwards and onto her chest before taking one of her erected nipple into her mouth. He rolled it along his teeth gently before sucking it. "Stop, you are not a baby any more, Sochi!"

Naruto continued to suck. His right hand cupped her other breast while his left hand went around her back, slipped downwards to her ass and squeezed her buttocks hard.

"No, no, stop, stop –ttebane!" Kushina yelled when her son assaulted her breasts and ass. Her hand was working diligent on his cock, using his pre-cum as lubricant. "We have to stop, Sochi!"

Naruto shut his mother up by attacking her lips and mouth. When he finally pulled his head back a good minute later, she was panting desperately for air.

"We… we…"

"I love your mouth, mum," Naruto said and placed a hand on the top of her head. "I want to feel your mouth around my cock." He pushed her head down. "I want to cum into it. I want to empty my balls into your mouth!"

"No!" Kushina uttered weakly and slowly lowered herself onto the shower's floor. Her knees kissed the wet ground as she stared at the huge cock in front of her. Her hand was around it, stroking it back and forth without pause.

"I can't, Sochi," Kushina called out and looked up at her son. "Please don't make me do this."

"Shhh," Naruto hushed. "Just relax, mum. Just relax and follow my instructions." His hand ran along her the side of her face and gestured her head forwards. "Kiss my thigh," he beckoned and watched his very obedience mother did. He led her to kiss upwards towards his swelling balls. She took each of the nuts into her mouth without being asked to.

"That's it, mum," Naruto whispered softly. "Move up the shaft while kissing it."

Kushina did as she was ordered. She kissed the side of his cock all the way to the crown, sucking in little beads of pre-cum. When she was about to engulf the tip in all of its delicacy, her son jerked his hip back, much to her shock. Her hand gripped his cock tightly to stop him from moving too far away. "Naruto!?"

"Tell me that you want to suck my cock, mum," Naruto said. If she did not admit it, he would continue to tease her until she would.

"I – I want to suck your cock," Kushina admitted. She wanted to engulf it in her mouth with her lips upon his girth. She wanted to suck her son's cock.

"Good," Naruto responded and pushed himself forwards. "Stick out your tongue," he requested and his mother did, he pushed his cock against it, running along her tongue like an upward slide into forbidden paradise.

"Oh….! That feels really nice," Naruto grunted, "really nice, mum!"

Kushina swirled her tongue around her son's cock, encircling the mushroom head and siphoning off any pre-cum that oozed from the tip. His taste was new and thus exotic. Every now and then, she would pull her tongue back into her mouth to fill the inside with his scent before swallowing. She wanted to take it all into her mouth, but a part of her was stopping her.

"That's it, mum," Naruto groaned as his mother continued to lick his cock while on her knees. He pushed it forwards and stabbed her upper lips. "Suck my cock, mum! Suck my cock and make me cum! Make me cum!"

As ordered, Kushina took her son's cock into her mouth, enveloped his engorged crown with her full lips, and sucked with absolutely eagerness. Her cheeks hollowed out, turning the inside of her mouth into a powerful vacuum.

"Oh fuck!" Naruto bellowed loudly. He was seeing stars when his mother literally attempted to suck his seed out of his balls via his shaft. He had to fight the suction in order to relish in the blissful feeling. She was using chakra to bring him into unholy heaven, and she was winning in the tug of war.

"Holy shit! Holy fucking shit! This is fucking awesome!"

"You're going to wake the whole neighborhood if you keep shouting, baka," Kurama warned when the idiot continued to curse. "Actually… why do I care? Do it! Louder!"

Naruto shouted to his heart's content while rocking his hips, gently fucking her godly mouth. He couldn't help it. His mother was just too good of a cocksucker. "This feels so good! I'm think I'm going to! No, it's coming! It's coming! I'm going to come! I'm really going to! Uahhhhhh!"

"Naruto!? Can you please shut the fuck up!?" the whole compound shook under the empowered voice of its master. A yellow flash washed over the bathroom.

"Oh shit! It's dad!" Naruto gasped softly and gripped his mother's head and exploded. Her eyes widened when he impaled her face upon his ejaculating cock. "Ughhhh!"

"Mnnmmmphp!?" Kushina blinked rapidly and held onto her son's thighs.

"Naruto," Minato said from beyond the frosted glass while shaking his head. He noticed that he was in the bathroom when his vision focused somewhat. He was in deep sleep just a moment ago. "What are you yelling for? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Sorry dad. I will be done in a minute or so," Naruto responded while his back faced his father. His hands were gripping his mother's head while his hips pumped repeatedly. He was letting jet after steaming jet of hot, sticky, and salty thick cum into every square inch of her mouth. Her lips closely locked around his cock preventing spillage while she swallowed gulp after gulp of sperm and semen.

"Nice," Kurama said.

 **– A Little Education –**


	7. Chapter 7

**– A Little Education –**

Minato narrowed his eyes and scanned the bathroom. Since he was in a deep state of sleep a moment ago, his vision was very much hazy. It would take at least a full minute to recover.

Despite the handicap, Minato noticed the sticky residues upon the ceramic floorings of the bathroom. It was hard not to notice translucent liquids. As soon as he realized what the gooey residues were, his eyes went to his son who was shrouded by the frosted glass of the shower's screen.

"Naruto," Minato uttered and rubbed his eyes, mildly and embarrassingly. From his perspective, his son obviously was doing something in the front with both hands. Minato had a very good idea what his son was doing without a step closer and making the entire situation awkward. That was his thought. "Don't tell me that you're doing what I think you're doing?"

"I'm… not, dad, really," Naruto moaned and looked down at his beautiful and naked mother kneeling in front of him. She was shielded from his father's view by his ripened and muscular body. And contrary to what his father had concluded via observation, he didn't need to jack off when his mother could suck his cum out expertly.

And she did.

His hard cock throbbed in her enveloping mouth with its mushroom crown swimming in the milky batter he was still unloading. Her hands were still gripping his thighs tightly near the knees despite his grips had loosened around her head.

Kushina swallowed and swallowed but her mouth remained full. And with her oblivious husband only a couple of meter away, she dared not to utter a single sound. All she could do now was keep her mouth shut and her lips closed around her son's huge cock and accept whatever he pumped into her throat and belly.

"Well… just don't let your mother knows," Minato warned and looked away from the shower's screen to occupied his mind. He did not want to intrude on his teenage son pleasuring himself. He had been there himself when he was younger. "Just remember to clean up after you done."

"Don't make a mess, got it," Naruto responded with a nod before wrapping a hand around his meaty rod at the base and pulling his cock out of his mother's mouth abruptly. The induced fear in her violet-brown eyes as she snapped her red plum lips shut brought a mischievous grin to his lips. The prospect of being caught also frightened him but his exhilaration overshadowed his fear.

"Yes, don't," Minato agreed.

"Even if I do, I'm sure mum will clean it up," Naruto added and ran his cockhead along his mother's facial features, drawing a glistering trail across her cheeks and lips. He mouthed: "won't you, mum?"

Kushina opened her mouth to response, forgetting that it was still full with cum in the moment. Some of her son's seeds spilled over her parted lips, reminding her. She attempted to suck them all back into her mouth, but the mushroom tips in front her invaded and displaced the milky pool, causing more cum to gush out especially around the corners of her lips.

Minato leered at his son's silhouette upon the frosted window while more moaning sounds echoed the room. It won't end anytime soon from his son's bodily movement. "Just don't make a mess, and don't be so noisy. You might not need sleep, but I certainly do."

"Okay dad. Good night," Naruto responded and bobbed his mother's head on his cock forcefully with a hand around the back of her head. The reckless maneuver caused cum to spill out of her mouth, coating her quivering lips and streaming down her shaking chin. His potent seeds mixed with her saliva dripped from her face onto her chest, trailing down her shapely assets and well-endowed body. He continued to face fuck her until he approached another orgasm, unaware of his surroundings.

"I'm – I'm cumming!" Naruto announced moments later and pulled his jerking cock out of his mother's gaping mouth in order to paint her lovely face with waves after waves of hot, steamy cum. His mother gasped for air when her mouth was free before being greeted with dozens and dozens of sticky ropes jetting out of his cock. She tried to turn away, but his hand held her in place. His other hand vigorously pumped his meat shaft, emptying his balls entirely onto his mark.

"Damn. Your mouth is so awesome," Naruto mumbled when his orgasm finally subsided. His mother was a gooey mess. Every part of her face was coated with cum.

"Naruto…" Kushina murmured, trying to see through the translucent liquids. She got another sound off before her mouth was occupied again. She involuntary sucked and swallowed while her son plowed her mouth with renewed vigor. Her mind was in a daze. All she could taste was her son.

"Hey Naruto, you know your dad is still here, right?" Kurama pointed out when Naruto was hardening again, readying to fill his mother's mouth once more. He would never run out of stamina with Kurama's help. He would run out of bodily fluid, however. But he was too lustful to care.

Hearing the warning within his mindscape, Naruto froze up for a fraction of a second before resuming fucking his mother's face albeit slower. He cocked his head around to see if his dad was in the bathroom before shrugging.

"Hah! Made you look," Kurama snickered. "Don't worry, dumbass. Your dad left ages ago. But seriously, it would be super sneaky if you fucked your mum while he was in the room. Oh! How about that dare? If you get caught, you lose."

Naruto rolled his eyes before looking downwards. His mother was bobbing her head without his aid and sucking his cock expertly. When he tried to pull out, she forced him back almost instinctively. "Mum…?"

Kushina didn't seem to hear her son and diligently worked on the meat shaft he presented. Her flexible tongue rolled over every inch of his cock, enticing it to fill with milky cream churning in his contracting balls. Her hand was fondling them, pleading them to let loose of their addictive contents.

Since Kushina already sucked her son once and filled her stomach with his steamy seeds, blowing him a few more times didn't change the fact that she did. She would feel equally guilty afterwards. And if she resisted the temptation, she would also feel unsatisfied, making the eventual guilt trip more depressing.

It was simply logic!

"She's asking for it," Kurama pointed out with a devious smirk. It always wanted to kick Kushina down a peg or two for all the suffering throughout its imprisonment. Seeing her coated in her son's cum worked towards that goal. "Unless you don't think you have the skill to pull it out."

Naruto snorted. A shit storm would happen if he was caught fucking his mother. But that actually made the dare even more thrilling. It would be nice to see how far he could go before he was caught if he ever did. It was just like when he was younger, attempting to commit pranks without getting caught. And when he did get caught, he just needed to outrun all of his pursuers. While his mind worked on a plan to meet his goal, he kept a hand rested on top of his mother's head and continued to immerse in the deep-throating blowjob.

"Mum…! Ugh…!" Naruto groaned a full minute later. His stiffened cock jerked violently in her vacuuming mouth. His ball contracted and expanded repeatedly in her fondling fingers. And without any suggestion on his part, his mother wrapped her hands around his tensing butt cheeks and inhaled his cock until her nose planted onto his golden bush.

"Fuck!" Naruto bellowed and looked down at his mother. His dick practically disappeared in her mouth all the way to the base. It jerked a couple more times before letting loose of all of its content right into her stomach bypassing her throat completely. "Ughmmmmh!"

"Mmmmmmm…." Kushina moaned when she feel the warmness surging outwards from her belly. Her son's rod was inflating in her mouth and throat as his balls dumped their contents as fast as they were allowed. She held him in place until the jerking motion within her orifice died down. At which point, her lips tightly closed around his girth and slid backwards, sucking ever residue until the crown. She tasted her son for a prolonged moment before letting him go with a pop.

Naruto was gaping. She had milked him dried, not wasting a single drop. "Mum. You're –

His voice was cut off when his mother gripped his cock tightly. He winced when she rose from her spot and matched his eyes level. For a second there, he thought she would crush it. He would never recover from something like that.

"I cleaned it," Kushina said while licking her lips. Her tongue went as far as collecting the semen coated around her mouth. Her hand pumped his shaft as she did. "What else do you want your mother do for you?"

Naruto gulped before forming a smirk. His hand rose towards her cum-plastered face and passed it to grip the faucet protruding from the wall behind her. "Take a shower with me, mum. We're not supposed to make a mess, remember."

 **– A Little Education –**

"Why'd you stop?" Kurama questioned when Naruto returned to his room.

"I'm not going to fuck my mother, furball," Naruto snorted and dropped to his bed naked. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I had enough fun for one night."

Three loads of fun in fact. Taking a shower with his mother and rubbing his cock against her bubbly butts was just a bonus. He could have penetrated her when his energetic meat rod nested nicely between her shapely asses, but he had recollected himself enough to know that it would be wrong. His mother hadn't yet, and she made no attempt to stop him.

"Why does it matter?" Kurama questioned.

"What do you mean why? We're –

"Blood related?" Kurama questioned. "So? As long as you don't impregnate your mum, it's a pleasurable pastime. You're helping each other out. You feel better. She feels better. Everyone wins!"

Strangely enough, Naruto found that to be agreeable.

"And I'm pretty sure most clans inbreed for centuries to keep their Kekkei Genkai from getting out," the fox added. It was a well-known fact, and it also kept the clan retained their physique traits; their identity of sort. Uchiha – for example – generally had black hair and black eyes.

"Plus," Kurama continued. "Every one of you came from the first chakra manipulator, whoever he or she is. If you want to be technical, you're all related in one form or another! Why let something like paternal connection stops you from having fun?"

"The first huh," Naruto muttered.

Chakra – it was stated to exist in everything and everyone, but that wasn't true when he entered higher state of Senjutsu. Not everything around him had chakra in them and not everyone could manipulate it since they had no pathways within their body, meaning the knowledge was bestowed upon the world. If that was the case, there was the first person who able to manipulate chakra.

"I wonder who she is," Naruto yawned.

"Eh? How you know that person is a she?" Kurama asked.

"Just a guess," Naruto dodged the question and dozed off happily. He only had a couple of hours left until daylight, and he had a full day ahead of him.

 **– A Little Education –**


End file.
